It Would Be Better If You Never Woke Up
by AverageLucas
Summary: The relationship between Prince Lelouch and his personal maid, C.C is looked upon with curious eyes. Their dislike for each other is as clear as day. Some ask themselves why the maid still serves a man who she apparently hates while others wonder why the prince keeps a maiden who continuously threatens and humiliates him. AU.


**So here is a little idea I had and couldn't get out of my head till I wrote it. I tried to keep our dear C.C and Lelouch in character, forgive if they are not to your liking. **

**Special thanks for my friend TheFinalArbiter, seriously this guy is awesome he has made some of my stories so much better by being my beta. Please go and check his stories out, his C.C/Lelouch is flawless trust me. And while you are there leave him a review as well.  
**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

The prince stirred in his sleep. Slowly, he started to open his eyes, blinking at the light coming in from the drawn curtains.

"Have you woken up?" came an emotionless and stern voice with something that may have been easily mistaken for hostility or malice.

Once his eyes accustomed to the light, he looked up at the green haired girl dressed in a maid's outfit, currently standing an inch or two from the bed, the usual spot when waking him up. His personal maid: C.C., who was staring down at him with her impassive golden eyes.

He sat up on the bed, rubbing his face and finishing waking up. Her question was purely rhetorical, nevertheless, he felt inclined to give her an answer.

"Yes." he responded, his voice groggy and dry from lack of use.

The maid kept looking at him, the hint of a quirked eyebrow showing as she responded "It would be better if you never woke up."

Lelouch heard the snicker in her voice and narrowed his eyes.

"Sometimes I get the impression you'd rather see me dead." he scowled with barely hidden contempt.

C.C. turned around to get his usual morning wear, a black silk robe which he usually wore to breakfast before changing it his normal attire. "Perhaps…" she answered cryptically while bringing the robe towards Lelouch, who was already finishing his morning routine.

He stood up "I'm curious…" Lelouch started with a slightly annoyed tone while rubbing his neck "if you hate me so much, why serve me?" he asked, extending his arms and expecting C.C. to dress him.

C.C. kept looking at him with impassive eyes "My pride as a maid." she slowly answered while eying Lelouch from top to bottom. The young man in question stood, tapping his foot in annoyance, as if he was waiting for something.

"Have you recently acquired the desire to fly? Or why is it then, that you stand there in such a ridiculous position? Did your brain finally overexert itself?" C.C. inquired, her tone laced with an unfeeling mockery as she barraged the Prince without mercy.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed threateningly "I expect you to do your job." he demanded with authority that would make anyone bow down at his feet.

Not C.C. though.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _young master, _I assumed you weren't a baby that needs a diaper change every once in awhile. It seems that I have severely misjudged you." C.C. said, unfazed by Lelouch's twitching eyebrow. "However, if you are in need of having your diaper changed, let my call Ms. Fenette. I'm sure she would be more than happy to oblige."

Lelouch's eye twitched, but he didn't comment. His pride aching, Lelouch could do nothing but swiftly grab the robe from C.C. arms. He got his arms in the sleeves with haste and rather forcefully put the robe on, pulling it down for a proper fit and crinkling the fine fabric in the process.

"The Ashford family should be arriving soon." he changed the topic with ease, using an unwavering and professional voice. "Make sure everything is ready" he said in a slightly less prepotent manner, knowing that ordering C.C. around wasn't going to do him any good.

C.C. nodded in acknowledgement and silently followed the prince as he made his way to breakfast at a brisk pace, rancorous and muttering to himself for having yet again lost his pride against the unfazeable maid.

0o0o0o0o0

"Look, look, that's her!" a young maid whispered excitedly, nodding her head in the green haired beauty's general direction.

"No way! Is that really her, Prince Lelouch's personal maid!?" The other joined in enthusiastically as they both stood at their assigned positions for the morning.

The first one was about to add something when she suddenly fell silent upon seeing C.C. open the door behind her and give a slight bow, her eyes widening with surprise and marvel.

The Prince walked in, and the two young maids quickly bowed at his presence.

"Master." they both acknowledged. C.C. simply looked at them, raising an eyebrow and mentally proclaiming their attire appropriate.

Lelouch turned to the younger maids and smiled "Ah, you must be the new Ashford maids." he deduced. The prince then, like a true gentleman, and with the lady killer smile he was famous for (although he was oblivious to this) bowed and greeted both maids who were slightly blushing at the prince's display "It's a pleasure to meet you."

They bowed again and stood against the wall unobtrusively, waiting for their Master's orders.

He turned towards C.C., his charming demeanor changing for a more serious one. "The heir to the Chinese throne should arrive here by tomorrow, be sure to prepare the room she always requests." His tone changed completely as he said this, becoming more cold.

C.C.'s brow arched, as if insulted by the fact that Lelouch thought she needed to be reminded, but didn't comment.

"Also" Lelouch's face suddenly contorted in disgust "my family is also coming… get ready for… _that_". he finished with disgust, venom lacing his words.

"LULU!" Came the booming voice of Milly Ashford, startling all those present "get over here and have some fun for once in your life!".

Lelouch frowned in annoyance but didn't complain. "As you can see, my presence is required." he sighed and left the room.

C.C. nodded in acknowledgement and made her way to do what the prince had asked. Behind her, she could still hear the maids gossiping.

"The Chinese heir, does she mean the future empress Jiang Lihua?" the second maid asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, I heard she and the prince grew up together" the first one answered in the same manner.

0o0o0o0o0

"Have you woken up?" asked the golden eyed girl as she looked down upon the prince who sluggishly rubbed his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the drowsiness that plagued him.

"Yes, C.C.." he answered like he did every morning.

"It would be better if you never woke up." came the same nonchalant answer the maid gave every morning.

"Yes, yes, of course." sighed Lelouch, waving his hand in slight frustration. He sat up on the bed again while C.C. handed him the morning robe.

"You know, it's not pleasant to wake up to death threats every morning" he spat while rubbing his eyes "if you hate me so much, you can just leave, nobody is keeping you here." Lelouch finished.

"There is something keeping me here. my pride as a maid." C.C. simply stated.

Lelouch took the robe that was being offered to him and laughed lightly in disbelief "As usual, your 'pride as a maid' is a concept I'm unable to grasp and understand."

"No surprise there, after all, you are still a child." C.C. coldly interjected.

Although Lelouch fell silent with a visible frown, he didn't comment. This was refreshing in a weird sort of way, since every servant would have begged for forgiveness and explained it to him right away as if he was some kind of disabled brat.

It was good to have someone that treated you like an equal, that you could treat as an equal, even if that person was as god forsakenly exasperating as C.C..

"The Chinese heir should be here shortly…" C.C. started, ignoring the slight smile that started to appear on the prince's face "also, the Royal family should be here by noon." Lelouch's face turned sour after hearing the less than fortunate news.

"It can't be helped." he said with fake resignation as his eyes narrowed threateningly. "Come C.C. we should prepare for their arrival" he urged her while he made his way to the door and out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0

The sound of fake, courteous laughter echoed through the halls. It wasn't unusual for C.C., it was even normal. Dinners between nobles were always filled with fake curtseys and betraying smiles.

The only person that seemed to be honestly happy about being here was the Chinese Heir, Jiang Lihua. Seated besides Lelouch, she was sneaking glances at him more often than not, and seemed to spend most of her time fiddling with her dress while a heavy blush burdened her face.

From the sidelines, C.C. could see someone who was also enjoying herself.

Peeking her head out of a corner stood Shirley Fenette, another maid from the Lelouch household, and probably his number one fan. Her slightly tinted face had a dreamy look to it as she stared at her prince from the distance, no doubt daydreaming about him.

"Ms. Fenette, return to the kitchen and carry on with your work at once." C.C. remorselessly brought her out of her trance, giving her a stormy look.

The redheaded maid jumped back, blushing furiously, stammering and tripping over her words in the attempt to excuse herself. C.C. just cut her off again, whipping her head to the side, signaling her to get back to work.

'_Foolish girl…' _thought C.C. _'doesn't she know that the closest she's going to get to him will be the personal maid position?'_

C.C. let out a sigh, something she rarely did, as she approached the table, already knowing what was going to happen.

She approached Lelouch and without bowing informed "Dinner should be out shortly." She promptly turned around and made her way to supervise the kitchen.

"Wait…"

C.C. stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was, in fact, she didn't turn around.

"Have you no manners? t least bow at the presence of someone superior to you." continued Guinevere su Britannia, said member of the royal family took a sip of her wine and spoke with arrogance that only the royal family possessed "Honestly, I don't know why my brother keeps you around, must be for your body, which, let me add, is the most common and probably used thing out there."

Guinevere was about to add something else, but was silenced by Lelouch's icy glare.

The older member gulped in fear under Lelouch's killing glare. "C.C. is my personal maid, and therefore an extension of myself. You will address her with the same respect as you address me." He stated.

Guinevere tried to stammer something out and keep her dignity, but stopped after a few seconds.

C.C. silently walked away without saying anything.

After a short while, Lelouch felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around to see the future Chinese Tianzi looking up at him.

"Yes, Lihua?" he asked, not minding the younger girl's company since he considered her a close friend. He patiently waited for a reply while the young girl seemed to muster up the courage to speak to him.

"I'm no-not try-trying to be disrespectful or anything, but I just wanted to know why you have C.C. as your personal maid. You seem to hate each other." the young girl tried to explain herself.

Lelouch sighed and nodded absent mindedly "It's true that she carries an _intense _dislike for me, and I'm not especially fond of her, trust me, being threatened to death every morning is not pleasant, but I trust her and she is efficient…"

"You mean she's a good cook and a proficient cleaner?" asked Milly who was attentively listening in on the conversation.

Lelouch let out a decidedly un-royal snort at that "Ha! That lazy witch doesn't even move a finger." Lelouch boldly commented, looking around to make sure C.C. wasn't anywhere in sight. "She's good at making people move them for her, though, so the organization of the house is top notch. Besides, she would never betray me"

0o0o0o0o0

C.C.'s eyes opened. As usual, she was the first one to wake up in the manor. Without wasting any time, she stood up and got into her maid uniform, stretching out and getting ready for her morning duties.

After inspecting that the staff was working properly, and that everything on the house was at its place, she continued with the last part of her early morning routine, waking Lelouch up.

She slowly and carefully opened the door, having the utmost care not to wake the sleeping prince. She slid inside the room like she did every morning and walked slowly towards the prince's bedside.

She stood there, a foot from the bed, staring at the sleeping form of the prince that was doted of a certain peace that was missing when he was awake.

She slowly walked closer and knelt beside the sleeping prince. She gently laid her right arm on the bed, careful not to wake him up. She stood immobile for a few moments. She then started to lean forward, closing her eyes and using her left arm to stabilize her slow descent.

Her lips tenderly met the prince's.

Lelouch suddenly woke up to see C.C. looking over him a mere inches away from the bed.

"Have you woken up?" she said.

"Yes"

"It would be better if you never woke up."

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope you liked this little oneshot of mine.**

**Props to anyone who caught the Beneath The Peach Tree referee, seriously you guys are awesome.**

**Please leave a review and check out TheFinalArbiter's stories.**


End file.
